Midnight Oil
by This Guilty Blood
Summary: After a long line of transgressions, Clary's family decided she needs to start over. She is pulled from her home and moved not just to a different state, but to a different country. With the help of a hot cowboy can Clary find beauty and love in Australia
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hi guys! With Possessions wrapping up, I am ready to start something new!  
>So, I bring you, princess Clary and Cowboy Jace.<p>

This is a Aussie fic about a place that I am very passionate about. I come from a cattle station, six hours from nowhere, so this, this is stuff I know and stuff I hope you will enjoy. If you will stick with me, I will try and share a little slice of life in the Aussie outback with you all.

Major thanks to Feralness-is-me, my fellow Aussie, and squishy les who beta's this fic. xx

**~prologue~**

I sat staring at the chips in the beige linoleum. Behind the large pseudo-wooden door, my parents were being briefed on the latest in a long list of my transgressions. This one was possibly worse than any of the others; it had cost a man his career—a career that he'd worked hard for. Sebastian was my teacher, emphasis on _was_.

Now he was just another guy in his mid-twenties who was unemployed.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't feel too bad for him. As they say, it takes two to tango, and tango we did.  
>It started a month ago; we bumped into each other at my cousin, Angela's, twenty first birthday. Apparently, they went to uni together – who knew. What started out as an innocent dance, soon led to a not so innocent grope, and a definitely not so innocent romp in his car. We'd been fucking ever since. It was fine, we had an agreement; no strings, just fun, but then we fell in love, and now we had been caught.<p>

"Miss Fray, you may come in now," the nasally voice of my principal drew me out of my revere. Slowly I rose, made my way into the overcrowded office and folded myself into the crappy piece of plastic, that passed for a chair, to await a verdict on my fate.

"Clarissa, I need to ask you this once more, are you certain that you consented to this? If Mr. Verlac pressured you, made unwelcome advances, please tell us; you have nothing to fear from the truth."

I snorted softly. _Yes pass me off as the innocent victim. I am just a girl; in some countries that translates to animal with no brain of my own._

"No, Dr Emmanuel, our relationship was completely consensual. I am just as much to blame as Sebastian is."

My mother gasped, and from the corner of my eye I saw her dab at her own with the little scrap of lace fabric she always seemed to carry.

I rolled my eyes. _God she is pathetic._

"Ok, well events as they are, I'm afraid that I have no choice in this matter. Clarissa, I have to expel you from the school. Perhaps had this been with another student I may have been able to overlook it, but having intercourse on school property with a teacher. I'm sorry, Clary, but it's unacceptable."

What was there to say? He was right, that's why I'd done it.

My mother stood with Luke at her side—yeah, I still called him Luke; he would never be my father, despite what that shitty piece of paper said. They both shook hands with the principal I was escorted to my locker to clean out my shit and go.

It didn't take long and all too soon we were passing the familiar bend in the street and the gravel was crunching on our driveway.

"Clarissa, I think its best that you go to your room for now. Your mother and I have a lot to discuss." Luke couldn't even look me in the eye.

I didn't answer, just trudged to the room I'd been given when we moved in with him. I threw my bag on the floor and swiftly tucked my headphones in my ears. Cranking the iPod up to full, I flopped on my bed to stare at the roof.

I hated this house; I hated everything about it, and mostly, I hated that it was Luke's.

It was a slow day, but at some point I must have drifted off, because one minute I was listening to Eminem and the next thing I was aware of was my phone buzzing in my pocket, telling me I had a text message waiting.

**We need to talk, can you get out?**

I glanced out of the window and sure enough, the blue Chevy that he so loved was parked three houses down.

**Give me a bit, I will see what I can do. They're pretty pissed at me right now,** I tapped out the reply, stashed the phone in my pocket, and quietly made my way to the living room.

"It's time, Jocelyn. How many more chances are we going to give her? She won't see the psychiatrist, she won't take her meds. There isn't a school within an hour's drive that will take her. It's time to go; we can start over. Who knows, maybe this is just what she needs."

I pulled up short.

My mother sighed, and I only wish that I could have seen her face in that moment—to know what she was truly thinking.

"You're right, Luke. Make the calls. It's now or never."

I stepped out and into the living room. "What's now or never?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.

"Clarissa, we can't find a school that will take you. We've rang every school in the area and not one is willing to take you on. Luke and I, we've been thinking… you remember the property that his parents left all of us? Well, we are going to move there; a fresh start. What do you think, sweetheart?"

"You mean that shit hole, in Timbuktu?" I asked incredulous, that my mother—a woman who loved her conveniences—would even consider this crap.

"Sweet heart, you know it's not Timbuktu, and Australia is a very pretty country…" she trailed off.

At first, I could only glare, and then my wits returned. "You're kidding right? You can't seriously expect me to pick up and move, not to just another state, but an entire country—in my senior year. On top of that, you wouldn't have a clue what Australia is like, mom! You've never been there! No, I'm sorry, but if you want to go ahead and do this stupid 'sea change' or whatever, you can do it without me. I'll move in with dad," I spat, turning on my heel and running out the front door. I was sure to slam it as hard as I could on my way out.

I was reasonably sure my name was shouted out as I ran the short distance to the sleek car, but I never paused, I just ran to my last refuge and let him wrap me in his arms.

With a flick to the ignition, the car roared to life once again and Sebastian and I sped off into the late afternoon sun.

The log crackled, a spark shot into the air and I snuggled deeper into the leather jacket Sebastian had draped around me. The night air was becoming chilly.

"So when is this move happening?" he asked, his hand sliding slowly back and forth on my thigh.

"I don't know, I kinda just stormed out. I guess soon, most likely. It's not like we have anything tying us here. Mom can write anywhere." I could feel the tears threatening to spill. "Anyway, it's only twelve months. As soon as I turn eighteen they won't be able to keep me there."

"A year, huh? I guess we should make the most of the time we have left then. Don't you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my special Squishy Fellow Aussie Loveling, kick ass beta and awesome friend; Feralness-Is-Me! If you haven't seen me mention her before - check out Bella Down Under, for more Aussie fun. Or Cliches & Euphamisms; which has the best Bella I've read in a long time. You can find Feral here: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2860538/

Ok Guys, this chapter should give you a bit more of a snippet into the world im sending Clary to! Oh and Jace may just make a little appearance too!

**~1~**

My shoes clicked loudly on the old wooden floor. It was a dark, dirty brown colour; unprocessed, and raw. I hated it already.

The house had that pungent smell of old people, and a thick layer of red dust coated everything. There were cobwebs on every stationary item in view.

The house was big—massive really—and the outside was stone. A porch wound itself around the perimeter and was wrapped in fly mesh—some of which had large holes in it. A spider appeared to live in every corner and crevice. I shuddered visibly as Luke strode purposefully through the door and flicked a light switch that I hadn't noticed. I found myself minorly shocked that the old place even had electricity.

"Oh, Luke, this is going to be perfect!" my mother exclaimed, her hands pursed together under her chin, like a child that had just received everything they had ever asked for.

Wait 'till Incy Wincey Spider climbs up her legs, then she won't be so damn cheery.

"What part of this hole is perfect, mother? All I see is dust and rot—the wall paper is even trying to escape this shithole," I pointed out kicking at the yellowed curling heap of paper in the corner of what I assumed was the living room.

She didn't bother to answer me; she just shot me that glare that I knew was Jocelyn-ite for, _'Shut the hell up, Clarissa'._

"She's going to take some work, Jo." Luke sighed, and I wasn't sure if he was referring to the house or to me.

"Okay, girls, come on let's get this stuff inside and make a start, huh?"

"Great" I muttered, trudging back out to the rental car and taking the large box I'd scrawled on with my favourite pink pen.

"Which room is mine?" I huffed, lugging the box up and onto my hip.

"That one, right there," Luke answered, pointing to the second story where a large bay window jutted out.

It was caked heavily with yet more red dust, but it was possible to make out a pair of yellowing lace curtains framing it.

"Peachy," I replied, hoisting the box higher on to my hip and making my way back into the house and up the rickety staircase. It groaned with every step I took, making me wonder if it was going to collapse from under me. But eventually I made it to the top and to the new room that was to be mine.

I kicked the door open with my foot and dumped the box where I stood. It was large, much bigger than my old room, but also a lot older. Again the floor boards were a rough, dark wood, but there was a white washed built in robe that looked like it could have some potential. Overall, it was rough, but it had its own bathroom—something I did not intend to turn my nose up at.

I rubbed at a patch of grime, clearing it so that I could see out of the window and peer down to where my mother and Luke were happily buzzing in and out of the house with our few meagre belongings. They would be fine without me, I decided with a shrug.

If I was going to have to live here, I might as well make the room bearable.

I started by throwing the windows wide open; they protested rather a lot but eventually they sprang free and I was able to push them all the way out. Following that, I pulled the old, rusty single bed frame forward, and as a whole piece, I threw it out the window where it landed with a loud crash.

It took the majority of the day, but by the time that the sun—the most brilliant orange I'd ever seen—was sinking in the sky, I was able to flop down in the middle of my newly erected queen bed.

I pulled out my laptop, shoving its cord into the power adapter before attempting to work out the weird socket I'd discovered in my cleaning, and inserted the wireless modem stick. Thankfully, I'd had the good sense grab one from the airport before we drove the nine hours to this dustbowl I was to call home.

I waited for what felt like hours for the little icon to stop spinning.

_**Insufficient coverage to connect to wireless network. Please check your settings and try again.**_

_Oh no, no, no, no, no! This is not happening!_ I pulled out my cell, it too had no reception.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! MOTHER!" I bellowed out at the top of my lungs, jumping off the bed and bounding down the stairs three at a time.

She looked up from the spot she was polishing on the bench top, "Where's the fire, Clary?"

"Why is there no reception in this house? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Clary, what on earth are you on about?" she asked in that infuriatingly even tone of hers.

"I'm talking about the fact that I can't get any reception on my cell—despite the Aussie sim—and what's worse yet, I can't get on line! How the hell do you expect me to have any sort of life with no neighbours, no internet, no phone and no friends?" I was getting hysterical by this point, but by God, I had a valid reason!

"Clary?" I heard Luke chuckling from the lounge. "There won't be any reception in this house for at least a month. Sorry, honey, but we're going to need to get a satellite installed for that stuff to work out here."

"No phone, and no net…for a month? You're kidding right? What do you expect me to do with myself?" it came out as a whisper.

"You could try dancing? You haven't done that in a while; there is an old school room down stairs. I took all of the stuff out of it earlier. I think we could get some mirrors and Barres for the walls…."

I held up my hand for him to stop; this was an avenue I was far from interested in going down.

"Forget I said anything," I muttered and turned to go back up stairs.

"Clarissa, dinner is in ten," I heard my mother shout.

"Not hungry!" I threw back over my shoulder and fled to the safety of my room.

A week came and went, and things in the house were starting to come together. It was clean, and the water was no longer running the murky brown we'd had for three days straight. Apparently, the only water we had come from something called a _bore. _I didn't know what that was, but I learnt very quickly that it was a disaster for my hair. My usually smooth ringlets were now a snarly nest of something that reminded me of the Hydra. It also tasted bad. The first time I poured a glass of water, I nearly puked. Luke had found it hilarious, only informing me later that the small silver tap on the side of the sink would provide rainwater that was safe for drinking. He told me there was another larger tank that was used for the garden, and that he could plumb it into my bathroom. I begrudgingly accepted; keen to not look like a monster from the deep.

On Sunday night Luke announced that he needed to do an inventory of the animals left on the property. There had been caretakers coming and going for so long, he told us over dinner, that he had no clue what sort of state the paddocks were in, let alone what his head count of stock should be.

"Clarissa, perhaps you should go along with Luke," My mother announced around a fork full of steak.

"Yeah, how about no?" I scoffed; I had no interest in livestock, spiders, dust or anything else other than finding a way back to civilisation

"Oh come on, Clary, you might actually have fun! Anyway, I could do with a hand, and I'm going to be stopping in on the neighbouring property. I have it on good authority that they not only have internet, but some kids about your age. "

"Internet and actual people? Why didn't you mention it sooner?" I asked, suddenly very eager to join Luke on his inventory day.

The sun must rise really early in the country 'cos it was five am when I bolted wide awake at the sound of a rooster crowing.

_Wait, we have a rooster?_

Soon after that thought registered, I heard Luke's heavy foot falls on the stairs before a quick wrapping at my door.

"Clary, you ready to go? We got a long day ahead!"

"Ugh, I am certain that there is a law about waking a teenager before eleven," I groaned into my pillow.

"Get your ass down stairs, missy, or I'm gonna leave without you!" he called through the door before turning and heading back the way he came.

I groaned again but crawled out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans, a fitted grey t-shirt and tossed my hair into a messy ponytail. A glance in the mirror confirmed my suspicions that I looked like shit. Good thing there was no one but mom and Luke around to see me.

There was a beat up, white Ute rumbling at the front door, with the front window rolled down; Luke was hanging out the side.

"Climb in, short stack," he yelled over the rumbling noise.

I hated being called short stack, and that ass hole knew it. Therefore, as a show of defiance I plugged my ear buds into my ears and pulled my iPod out of my pocket, turning the volume up to full before I climbed into the front seat.

They could make me go but they couldn't force me to enjoy it.

I watched as the sparse greenery at the front of the house gave way to bright red sand, sporadically spotted with spindly looking bushes. There were lots of them but they didn't look particularly shady.

"Salt bush," Luke told me, leaning across and pulling one of my ear buds out. "Not much else out here."

"What do the animals eat?" I wondered aloud, the ground looked bare; it was hard to imagine anything surviving out here.

"There is plenty of food, Clary, you just need know what you're looking at. I'd be happy to show you, if you like."

There was such hope in his voice that I could tell Luke really did love this place and that he wanted me to love it as well. Too bad, I wasn't interested.

"I'll be right, thanks." I scoffed and stuck my headphones back in my ears.

He didn't bother to talk to me after that, he just drove.

It felt unending; we'd drive through a gate and follow the bumpy dirt road for a while, then veer off and drive up a steep embankment where Luke would stop and look at what appeared to be little lakes, while every so often shaking his head or tutting.

The movement of the car was monotonous, it rocked me softly side to side, and it wasn't long until I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

When I dreamed, it was of Sebastian; his long angular face; his dark, almost black eyes; and the cocky turn of his lips. With all forms of technology cut off, my dreams were all I had, so you can imagine how thrilled I was to be woken up so that I could open a freaking gate.

"Why do I need to open it? It's your stupid farm. I don't even want to be here!" I complained loudly.

Luke, for his part was determined to pretend that my complaints fell on deaf ears.

I slammed the car door on my way out, putting the full effect of my mood into it, before walking the five meters to the rusty old gate. This one was different to the ones I'd seen earlier, it had some sort of metal stuff on the ground, almost like twelve railway tracks lying together but with only twenty centimetres separating them. I could see that it was lying over a pit. I couldn't help but wonder about it, as I reached around and unclipped the gate, jumping on as it swung open wide and Luke drove through.

"What's that metal thingy on the ground?"

"It's a cattle grate; it's so that our stock—the animals—don't go on to the next property if the gate accidently gets left open."

"Wait, this isn't our farm? Where are we?" I asked, suddenly excited at the thought of human contact.

Luke laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is our closest neighbour; in fact, I think they have a girl about your age. Did I forget to mention that we are picking up a pup today? Every farm needs a dog." Luke grinned at me.

"Yeah, I guess you forgot that bit."

Twenty more minutes of driving and four large silver buildings appeared in front of me. To their left, was something that looked like a wooden maze, with a small white Pickett fence surrounding a lush, green garden and the biggest house I'd ever laid eyes on.

The rust coloured sand gave way to green grass, with little sprinkler heads popping out here and there, and a lush garden, huge trees, bright flowers. There were no cobwebs and spiders in the corners of this house, I could tell before I even stepped out of the car.

Luke cut the engine. "You coming, or what?" he called, slamming the door and striding purposely toward the gates.

Before we even got close, it swung open and a man with a checked shirt tucked into his tiny blue shorts stepped out. "Luke, long time no see, Mate!" he greeted with a large smile through the bushy moustache.

"Bob! It's good to see you!" Luke grinned and held his hand out to the man.

"God, listen to you, mate, you went and got you a Spankee accent! Guess that'll happen when you don't come home for near on twenty years, hey? So you're lookin' for a Bitch I hear. You planning to fix up Idris, buddy?"

I wasn't exactly sure, what he was talking about but Luke, laughed and seemed to understand completely.

Sometimes I actually forgot he wasn't a real American; most of his life had been spent here. No wonder he was such a loser.

"Well, Bobby, I'm going to make a go of it, and yeah, I guess we'll be needing a dog. I certainly don't plan to herd those sheep myself."

There was a loud rumble, before a cloud of dust appeared just to the left of where we were standing.

"Looks like you're about to meet the kids, Luke. Give me a minute, Jace has been out on the water run. Probably best to check in."

Before he had finished his sentence a red wrangler pulled to a stop before us; it was wrapped in a roll cage and had the biggest tires I had ever seen.

You know that moment, the one where the clouds part and the sun shines directly on something so beautiful your eyes hurt? Yeah well that happened. The door slammed and from within the confines of the black car stepped a blonde haired, green eyed god.

"Son." Robert nodded towards the god. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine; this is Luke Garroway and his daughter, Clary. They've just moved into Idris," he stated, waving the boy over.

"Hey, dad, Mr Garroway." He nodded in Luke's direction. "No dramas today. The pump at Triangle was down again, but I've patched it. Should last 'till we can get that spare."

I had no freaking clue what he was on about, but to tell you the truth, I didn't care.

"Good work, Son. I'm just about to take these two over to see the pups."

"Great, well if you don't need me, I'm gonna go saddle up Apollo."

And with that the blonde god strode away towards a little white building.

"Ok, let's go, guys," Robert called, striding forward.

Behind the house, we came to some little pens, with one holding the scrawniest black and tan dog I'd ever seen. Crawling over it were at least ten puppies. Their noses were pink and their eyes were closed.

"Oh, gosh they are so cute!" I gushed, causing Luke to roll his eyes.

"These are working dogs, Clary, not pets," he answered.

The men stepped into the cage, scooping up the plumpest black puppy and holding it up by the scruff of its neck. The poor little thing cried so loudly I just wanted to snatch it from them and cuddle it tight.

After quite a bit of prodding and poking, Luke finally turned to me. "You want to pick, Clary?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess not, I mean if it's not a pet then there isn't really a point in forming an attachment is there," I answered before turning away and walking back towards the car.

I got almost all the way there when movement caught my eye. The boy from before, Jace, was atop a large black horse, running it in circles in the wooden yard, I'd seen earlier. I couldn't help myself, my feet carried me forward until I was perched on the rails of the yard, watching as the animal changed its gait and the rider move with it in a syncrinosity as smooth as any dancer I'd ever seen. With the slightest flick of his wrist, the animal moved its trajectory instantly; flinging itself around large red barrels and over logs, seamlessly, and smoothly. For an instant I was jealous of this animal that had so much trust in its owner that it would follow his directions without a second thought.

"Do you know how to ride?" I was instantly pulled out of my musings, as the boy smiled at me from atop the black beast.

"Never," I replied shaking my head.

"Want to give it a shot? Apollo is pretty well behaved. I trained him myself."

I looked the beast up and down, before shaking my head in a decisive no. "I don't do heights," I confided in him quietly earning a scoff from the blonde haired boy.

"Come on, you've been standing there for near on ten minutes; you need to have a go. Just climb on up to the top rail; I'll help you." He directed, pulling the horse closer to the fence that I stood next to.

I didn't give myself time to say no, and as he shifted back further on the horse, I climbed to the top of the rail and grabbed hold of the hand he held out in offering. I swang my leg and suddenly there I was perched high above the earth; higher, in truth, than I was comfortable with.

"Clary isn't it?" he asked; his warm breath tickled my ear, and his hard body pressed against my own.

I nodded still overcome with nerves; I could only hope I would not hyperventilate.

"Grab hold of his mane here," He directed pulling up a tuft of hair. I leaned forward slightly and grabbed hold just as he had shown me.

"Good, now, just do your best to move with him; I'll help you best I can." The way he said it was comforting, I had no doubt that could handle the animal.

With a click of his tongue the animal strode forward. I left out the breath I'd been holding in willing myself to relax a little.

The yard seemed larger now that I was actually in it, and as we passed by the place I'd been standing for the third time, I felt Jace lean in slightly. "Shall we take it up a notch?" he called, a devious smirk plastered on his face.

My stomach fluttered, and then lurched as he kicked the horse into a higher speed. I let out a loud squeal and pursed my eyes closed tightly. I could feel the motion of the animal, the heat from Jace behind me and the wind in my hair. If I weren't so terrified it would have been exhilarating.

"Open your eyes, Princess, it's not so bad." He laughed, and I swear I felt his arms tighten around me just a bit.

Slowly I did as he said; the colours of the world a mere blur as we streaked around the sand covered arena.

I couldn't help myself, I let out the girliest giggle, throwing my head back and letting the wind catch my hair.

"See you're a natural. You know I could teach you if you want?" he told me, pulling the animal to a stop, and jumping down in one motion, leaving me seated on the animal alone. It shifted its weight stepping forward slightly to nuzzle into its owner's shoulder.

"Can you help me down, please?" I called nervously.

Again he laughed, returning to the horsed side. "Just swing your leg around and start sliding, I'll catch you," he instructed.

What choice did I have, it was either trust him or stay on the retched animal all day.

I did as he asked, feeling his calloused hands on my waist as I slid within his reach. They were warm, lingering just a moment too long. I turned in his arms and was suddenly millimetres from his face, his golden eyes boring into my own.

"Clary, you ready to go?" Lukes voice, booming across the yard pulled me out of whatever trance I'd been in.

I stepped away from Jace, just as Luke and Robert came into view.

"You done already? Thought you and Apollo would be long gone by now," Robert stated to his son.

"Nah, dad, just giving Clary here a lesson. Princess hadn't ever ridden a horse before; not sure how she is gonna cope on that farm if she can't ride," he replied laughing to himself. "I did offer her some more lessons though, and we have that filly that was about due for market. Perhaps if Mr Garroway is interested we can hold on to her. I could break her for you, if you can't do it sir?" he asked Luke

"Been a long time since I've had anything to do with a horse, son. I'll tell you what, Clary takes the lessons and if she sticks with it, we will talk about the filly. Eight weeks no less." Luke laughed.

"Well then, Clary, I'll stop by tomorrow, and check out what we have to work with; sound good?" he finally asked me, his golden eyes—such a strange colour—piercing into my own.

I cleared my throat "Um… sure, I guess."

* * *

><p>There we have it, looks like Jace is gonna be around for a while to come :D<p>

So what did you think guys? The things I've described in this chapter in regards to the property these guys live on, are all factual, I spent a good portion of my childhood and teen years on a cattle station, so if you have any questions why not ask me in your review.

Thank you for reading.

xx TGB


End file.
